


Hooked on you

by Ecstatic_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Oops, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, The Lions are dogs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecstatic_Nerd/pseuds/Ecstatic_Nerd
Summary: You come into my life and changed the way I see the world. You can't just leave me when I need you the most. You're my drug and i'm hooked on you.





	1. Quitting isn't so easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The names Dan and I blame Silas for this. Well I don't know how to do this so um....  
> Enjoy!

There was once a time Lance wouldn't be doing this. His mamá warned him of it all, told him to stay away from it, cause it would poison his mind and plague his heart. Although, she didn't mean the drugs.

 

_ Lance you could die from this please stop.  _ Lance scoffed as his best friend Hunk words repeated in his head. His grip was tight on the cigarette in his left palm, and the lighter in his right. He tore his eyes away from the sunset, a mixture of dark yellow and red swirled around the sky. He looked down at the items in his hands.  _ Lance, please your not in this alone, let me help you.  _ Lance squeezed his eyes shut. Hunk was always a kind one, even when they were little. Always wanting to help others, but never letting others help him. He shivered as the spring breeze made its way around. He let his eyes open as he weighed his options. Hunk and Pidge could be home any minute. Hunk would be disappointed, while Pidge might slap him for being this stupid, as well as keeping her in the dark. Pidge never liked the being in the dark. She was all about knowing and understanding, even if she preferred her technology over actual humans.

 

Lance chuckled about thinking how Pidge just might beat him up. It never matter how small she was, she was lethal when provoked and agitated. Lances small smile was soon taken over by a frown. There was also something else that he needed to take into consideration.  _ I'm gonna win this fight Tió, nothing can bring me down.  _

 

Another thing his mama taught, life was not fair. It was cruel and would shred anything in its wake. So cruel, it gave his favorite nephew Allen, lung cancer. Just the words alone made him want to barf and scream. Allen was a little boy of 5 years old. He was just a kid, he had so much to live for. The squeaking of the porch swing was the only thing keeping Lance tied to reality, to keep his mind from wandering to dark places. 

 

_ Lance please stop this isn't healthy. It's killing you.  _ Hunks words echoed through Lance's head. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and closed his hands around the two objects. He didn't need to be thinking about this right now, how he failed to live up to the promise he made with his best friend. He twirled the cigarette around his fingers.  _ Just one more _ . Lance thought.  _ Then that's the last one.  _ He took the cigarette out and put it against his lips. The paper on his lips, felt familiar and heavy, as if wanting to weigh him down and sink through the muddy and cold grass, all the way to the center of the earth.

 

_ I'll be okay tió, I'll be strong just like you.  _ Lance slowly brought the plain white lighter to the butt of the cigarette. Lance wasn't strong. Just a broken little boy from Cuba. The boy whose heart was on his sleeves permanently stitched for others to take a piece of string and pull it out, then for the next person to try to stitch it back together, only to leave it more fucked up than the last. A never ending cycle.

 

Lance clicked the lighter with his index finger and lit the cigarette.

 

It burned, it always did, but it was nice and familiar. Lance blew out smoke, tumbling from his mouth and disappearing into thin air. He repeated the process multiple times. It was always a bit hard to for people to tell if they were high or not. Lance was one of those people, all he knew was that his throat burned and his brain was a bit fuzzy. He enjoyed the fuzziness of his brain, it left him no room to think or feel. No room to think of Hunks and Pidges disappointment, Allen's illness, Keith. 

 

The thought of Keith brought a smile to Lance face as he blew another puff of smoke. Lance quickly stopped smiling and shook his head. He didn't need to think about Keith right now. Keith with his stupid mullet. His stupid smile. His stupid laugh. His stupid eyes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Lance groaned and popped the cigarette back into his mouth, he dragged it out angrily and blew smoke came out his mouth. Lance shook his head again, trying to get thoughts of Keith out his head. Lance could not be enough for Keith. Keith deserved the entire world that was taken away from him as a child. Lance remembered when he first saw Keith. His small frame hidden behind Shiro. He had grabbed his hand a pulled him right into their group. Keith was wary of all of them, but over time he got used to their weird antics. Also without even knowing it, Lance had gotten used to Keith, so familiar that he ended up falling in love with him. The boy that pushed everyone away, before they could do the same. Keith was too far out of reach for a someone as worthless as Lance. 

 

He sat up from the swing and dropped the cigarette on the ground and angrily stomped on it. Lance looked back at the sky. The red and orange swirls were gone. 

 

All that was left was the midnight blue sky, scattered with stars. Lance wished he could fly up to the sky and actually touch a star or hell even be one. But he was to far out of reach. The midnight blue would still be there but just reflected in the water he was drowning in. He is drowning in his own sorrows and tears and there was nothing he could do to stop it. No matter how he swam or flailed, he remained trapped under the currents, with no hope of a view of the surface above. It was overwhelming.

  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  
  


Lance tapped his pencil against the surface of the dining table. His fingers moving back and forth, trying to concentrate on the assignment. His thoughts were all blurry and jumbled up, Lance couldn't pick out a single coherent thought. His mind kept going back to the drag, the smoke, the burning of his throat. Lance was hoping he could at least make one day without a smoke, but he is close to the breaking point.  

 

He shouldn't have decided to cut off cold turkey, but in reality he had no other choice. If he kept trying to just smoke less each day, he was sure he would make no progress. He had to do it this way, for Hunk, Pidge, his little nephew Allen, himself. Lila. Lance bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears at bay. 

 

“Lance!” Pidge said from across the table. He looked up to meet her light brown eyes, filled with concerned. Her eyes were hidden behind the glass frame. “ You okay? Your fidgeting.”

 

Lance tried to still his body, hence on the word tried. “I'm fine.” He almost winced on how raspy his voice sounded.

 

Hunk stopped cutting the garlic for the spaghetti he was making.  “Did you take your pills today Lance.” 

 

Lance eyes widen at the question. “No?” He mumbled after a moment of silence.

 

Pidge sighed and closed her laptop. “Honestly how the fuck do you always forget. I told you to always take them in this morning.” 

 

“Sorry.”

 

The small girl gave him a small smile as she stood up from the table and tossed him his ADHD pills and a bottle of water. “Honestly Lance I'm not your mother that's Hunks job.” Lance caught the bottle of pills, but failed to catch the water. He stood up and chased after it.

 

Meanwhile, Hunk gave Pidge a look confusion. “Wait,what? Since when am I the  mom friend. ” 

 

Pidge went and resumed her seat at the dining table. “Since forever.”

 

Lance caught the bottle and leaned on the breakfast bar. “Your our little cinnamon roll, of course you're the mom friend.”

 

“Right on!” Pidge lifted her finger in the air with a small swirl as she chuckled from the table. Lance nodded in agreement. He popped two pills in his mouth and downed it with water.  Lance close the bottle of pills and put the pills in between Hunks anxiety pills and Pidges' sleeping pills. Guess they were all a little messed up


	2. "You said get a dog!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is not how I expected my day to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload this last Thursday.....oops. Welp it's here now. Enjoy!

The floorboards creaked as Lance made his way downstairs, making him realize how quiet the house was. Lance knew it would always be silent when he moved in with Hunk and Pidge. He was so used to noise the minute he woke up. From the laughter in the kitchen, to the news on the TV in the living room, his siblings fighting for the crowded bathroom. He didn't like it, the quite gave him to think, for his brain to take away his sense of security without other people around him. Lance stepped on the last step and made his way to the kitchen. The first thing he did was take his ADHD pills. He needed to be focused and still today, even if he did have nothing to do. Lance turned towards the fridge to find two notes. Yellow and green, he picked up the yellow one.

 

_ Morning Lance and Pidge, me and Coran have this cool idea for something, so we're gonna be working in it. Don't worry I'll be home before dinner. None of us want another incident like last time. Breakfast is on the stove! _

_ Love you guys _

~ _ Hunk _

 

Lance shook his head, but a smile was on his lips. He placed down the sticky note and picked up the green one.

 

_ Hey Lance I see Hunk left. How rude. Anyway me and Allura are going to Forever 21, there's this sale that Allura is really excited about. Plus I need more clothes. I left food on the stove for you, have fun with that. Go find something to do today, I don't want you to burn down the house. Go get a dog or something. (I think Keith is available HINT HINT!) _

_ Love you _

_ ~Pidge _

 

Lance chuckled, he put the sticky notes back on the fridge and went to get a plate from the cabinet. He put some eggs and toast on the said plate. He sat down at the breakfast bar as he pulled his phone from his sweatpants.  For a moment, Lance considered calling Keith. He hummed while he looked through his contacts. He landed on  _ Mullet. _ Lance hesitated before pressing on the contact and put his phone to his ear. The line rang three times before Keith answered. 

 

“ _ Well isn't this a surprise. What do I owe for the great Lancey Lance to be calling me _ ?” Keith said sarcastically.

“I'm bored.” Lance whined into the phone, dragging out the vowels.

“ _ It’s eleven in the damn morning. _ ”

“I'm aware of the time.” Lance took a bite of his breakfast. “Plus Hunk and Pidge left me all alone.”

“ _ Don't burn the house down. _ ” Lance heard rustling. “ _ I’m positive Pidge told you that. _ ”

Lance laughed. “God we all spend way too much time together.”

Keith grunted over the phone. “ _ Well I'm going to the gym you wanna tag along.” _

“It's eleven in the damn morning.”

“ _ I'm aware of the time _ .”

Lance rolled his eyes at the choose of words Keith used. “Fine I'll see you in twenty minutes.”

  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  
  


“Again.”

 

Lance looked up to Keith across the sparring mat. “How much stamina do you have?” He quickly sat himself up from the floor where Keith had thrown him down. “Jesus it's like you're an alien.”

 

“Come on, me and Shiro do way more than this.” Keith said, completely avoiding the alien joke.

 

“Well, Shiro is a war veteran,” Lance leaned back on his arms, stretching his legs out in front of him “So your argument is invalid.”

 

Keith merley rolled his eyes. “Whatever come on.” He walked over to him and playfully kicked his feet. “Are you that dead?”

 

“Not everyone has forever lasting stamina.” Lance mumbled. Lance looked up at Keith.  His short hair was kept up in a ponytail, sweat keeping his bangs plastered to his forehead and his chest was heaving underneath the red tank top he was wearing. He looked beautiful. He reached his hand to Keith. “Lift me up.” 

 

Keith sighed and grabbed Lance's hand. Except Lance went for his wrist and pulled Keith down with all the strength Lance had left. Lance moved out of the way just in time, to see Keith fall on mat with a, “oof.” Lance kneed his side so Keith fell on his stomach. He twisted Keiths arm and pinned it to his shoulder to his back, hard. He swung his leg around so he was kneeling over Keith. “Payback.”

 

Keith struggled for a minute, before stopping. “Really? I thought you were too tired.”

 

“I can’t let you win a sparring match,” Lance grunted as he let go of Keiths arm, and stood up. “Besides now we’re even.” Lance helped Keith get on his feet. 

 

“Fine, you win.” Keith put a hand to the shoulder Lance had pinned down. “This time. Jeez you really went for my shoulder.”

 

“Sorry, let me see.” Lance spun Keith around, so they were facing each other. He rolled Keiths shoulder back a few time, to get the muscles loose, which made Keith groan. “Sorry, I may have gotten a bit too excited trying to beat you.”

 

“You think.” Keith glared at him. “Next time try not to dislocate my shoulder, I need it.” 

 

Lance only mumbled another apology. Keith put his hand on top of Lances. “Hey.” Lance refused to look up, starting at the wall behind Keith. “Are you that interested in the wall?”

 

“It's a nice looking wall.”

 

“Lance.” He gave in and met Keith's eyes. The corner of Keiths lips twitched, causing his left eye to crinkle at the edges. “I’m fine, ok no need to get all sappy with me.”

 

“Sarcasm does not work well with you my friend.” Lance said. He removed his hand from Keiths shoulder. He stuffed his hand in his shorts pocket. “Come on let's get going.”

 

Keith grabbed his wrist, making Lance turn to him. “Hey,” Lance looked from where Keith's hand on his wrist to his eyes. His damn eyes. Half the time Lance didn't know what color they were, they seemed to change constantly. When he was happy, or laughing, they seemed a blue-grey, lighting up his entire face. When he was angry (which he was more often than not) they were just plain grey, like the clouds, hiding a storm ready to rain down heavens wrath. Violet, was what they were at this moment, with hurt, or confusion, looking like a kicked puppy. “It's no big deal, okay. My shoulder is fine.” 

 

Lance bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, ok.”

  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  
  


The sound of his phone going off, startled Lance. He stole a glance towards the passenger seat, before grabbed his phone.

He hesitated before actually answering. His má would most definitely kill him if she found out he was on the phone while driving. He quickly accepted the call and put it between his cheek and shoulder, before putting both hands back on the wheel.

 

“ _ Hello Lance. _ ” Alluras voice came through.

“Sup Allura. What do I owe the pleasure of your call.”

_ “Pidge wanted to check in on you to make sure you didn't burn down your house.” _

_ “ _ No I didn't burn the house down. I was just hanging out with Keith.

_ “Ahhh with Keith.” _

_ “ _ Allura. I know that tone don't start thinking something's going on.

“ _ What? I would never.” _

Lance rolled his eyes and changed the subject. “Wait, if Pidge wanted to check up on me, then why didn't she do it herself?”

“ _ That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about so we are at the pe-” _

 

Lance couldn't hear the rest of it because a stray dog ran into the street, causing Lance to slam the brakes on his car. “SHIT!” The dog started at Lance and just went on its way into the alleyway between two stores.

 

_ “Lance,”  _ Alluras voice brought him back to reality. _ “Are you okay what's going on?” _

“Shit, shit, shit.” Lance mumbled as he parked his car at the side of the road.

_ “Lance!” _

“I'm fine princess, I'm gonna have to call you back.” 

 

Lance hanged up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He grabbed a quick snack before exiting his car and crossing the road. His nose scrunched up with disgust when the smell hit him. Damn dumpster.  Lance whistled to get the dogs attention. “Come here doggy.” He stepped closer to the dumpster.  There was a low whimper that made Lance lose his balance and fall with a yelp. 

 

The dog itself seemed small. A few brown spots in it's black fur. “Doggy?” The dog looked up, and holy guacamole. It's eyes, were beautiful, one was a beautiful sky blue, while the other was more lighter, like ice. Lance sat up on his knees. The gravel digging into his skin. “Hey it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you.” The dog continued whimpering. Lance dug out the snack he grabbed. “Want some.”

 

The dog ears perked up. It slowly came out from under the dumpster. The dog walked over to Lance and nudged his hands. That's when Lance realized how thin and boney the dog was. Lance opened the wrapper and put it on the floor. They sniffed it and took a bite of it and then proceed to gobbled the rest. The dog then whimpered hoping for more.

 

“I'm sorry I don't have anymore.” The dog's ears dropped. Lance cursed himself for not grabbing more food from the house. The house. Lance smiled at the dog. “How would you like to come home with me…..”

Lance looked underneath the dog. “Girl.” She started wagging her tail.

  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  
  


“Hello! Anyone home!” Hunk shout echoed throughout the house. 

 

“Oh no.” Lance mumbled. The dog used that moment to get out the bath and run out. “Shit!” Lance quickly grabbed a towel and ran to the stairs. By the time Lance got to the bottom of the stairs, Hunk was already at the mercy of the dog. 

 

“Hello puppy! Hello, hello!” The dog was sat in Hunks lap, tail wagging and nuzzling Hunks hand. “Where did you come from? Huh, why are you so wet?” Hunk looked up from the dog, to Lance. “How did you get this beauty?”

 

“With my car?” Lance smiled nervously. 

 

Hunk rolled his eyes. “No seriously, how?”

 

Lance then proceeded to tell Hunk the story about how he actually got the dog. “Oh. YOU ALMOST HIT HER WITH YOUR CAR!”

 

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Lance yelled back. The dog barked right then. It was high pitched, cute as it was a bit irritating. Hunk and Lance started at the dog. “I'm guessing you don't like yelling do you?” Blue just whined and rolled on the floor. Lance chuckled. “Can you help me finish drying her off? She jumped out when you came in.”

 

Hunk nodded, gesturing to the towel Lance forgot he grabbed. “I still have a question though?” Hunk asked when the finished drying off the dog. “Two actually.” Lance simply nodded along while rubbing the dogs belly.

 

“What's the dog's name?”

 

Lance stopped petting her. “I have no idea.”

 

“Lance,” Hunk said, dragging out the vowels, “We can't keep saying 'here doggy”, or 'come on dog’.

 

“I know, I know.” Lance sighed. He took a few seconds just looking at the dog, “It's just that-” Lance tilted his head a bit and the dogs eyes followed. “Blue.”

 

“Blue?” 

 

“Yes, have you seen her eyes?” Lance grabbed Blues face and carefully turned it.

 

Hunk gasped, reaching his hand out to also pet her belly. “Oh damn they're really pretty.”

 

“Plus the name matches the beautiful dog,” Lance scratched behind Blues ear. “Plus I found her so,” Lance stuck out his tongue at him.

 

“You are forgetting something.” Hunk pointed his finger at him, Lance batted it away. “You know our other roommate, Pidge.” Lance smiles dropped, and nodded. “Which brings me to my second question, What about Pidge?”

 

“See I have that all figured out.” Lance sat down on the floor. “We use the two-to-three rule.” When they all moved in, they had a few disagreements (more than a few), so they came up with the two-to-three rule. If two of them agreed on something they easily overthrew the other. 

 

“We need a good reason for that you know.” Hunks eyebrows furred, probably looking for an actual good reason to keep Blue.

  
  


“Oh yeah,” Lance pursed his lip at the idea.  “I was about to say 'I won't be able to smoke with a dog in the house,” Lance wished he missed the slight wince that ran through Hunks body. “Because Blues poor little lungs.”

 

Hunk sighed. “At least you only did cigarettes,” Hunk looked up from the floor. “Right?”

 

Lance laughed nervously. “Yeah, lets go with that.”

 

“Did you do that thing like,” Hunk put his thumb and index finger and held them to his lips, “and you go,” he proceeded to blow out fake smoke. “Like that?”

 

“That's actually called a pipe and you fill the little container with weed and-

 

Hunk waved his hands frantically, signalling Lance to stop. “It's really upsetting that you know what that is.”

 

Lance simply shrugged his shoulders. “I mean i've been doing it for like seven years.” Lance rubbed Blues belly. “You tend to know this stuff when you've been doing it for so long.”

 

“Seven years?”

 

Lance nodded sadly. “Seven years, if you didn't catch me that night,” Lance sighed and shook his head, “Who knows how long it would be until I actually stopped.”

 

“Did you ever try that?,” Lance looked at him in confusion, “stopping that is?” Hunk questioned.

 

Lance made an 'o’ shape with his mouth. “I mean, yeah I tried,” Lance ran a hand through his hair, “many, many times.” He tried to be strong, have some damn self control, but it was no use it was all a blur of disappointment and failure. When he first started using drugs, end of high school, beginning of college, the end of first semester, Christmas, first boyfriend. Lance shook his head. “But, something always ended up coming up that I just” Lance took a shaky breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Caved in.”

 

“Well now you got me.” Hunk slung his arm over Lances shoulder. “And maybe the rest of our friend group.”

 

Lance held up his index finger, “Excuse you I wish to live.”

 

“You can't just keep them in the dark forever.”

 

“I can try.” Hunk glared at him. “Hunk,” he still kept glaring, “Hunk,” another glare. “Fine i'll tell them.” Hunk whooped and threw both arms around Lance. “I'll start small okay, not everyone at once. That will kill me.”

 

“Why don't you start with Pidge,” Lance started vigorously shaking his head, eyes wide. “You know the person we live with, best friend, our little elf.”

 

“I don't wanna tell her first,” Hunk gave him a disappointed look. “What! She's getting all hyped up about Matt coming back home, I don't want to ruin that.”

 

“It will ruin her joy if you tell her after Matt is home, because you didn't tell her sooner.”

 

“But-”

 

Hunk held up his finger to Lances lip. “Don't 'but’ me mister.” Hunk removed his finger, sighing. “I won't force you to tell her, because it's up to you, not me.” Lance nodded along. “This is your burden, but let us help you carry it.”

 

Before Lance could answer, the front door opened. “I'm home!”

 

The boys exchange a look. “Pidge!

 

Pidge stepped into the dining room, her light brown tucked behind her ears, black leggings and an oversized  _ NASA  _ sweater. A couple bags hanging from her arms and a small bundle in her arms. “Glad to know you didn't burn the house dow- IS THAT A DOG?” Pidge caught sight of Blue, who scrambled from the floor and went to welcome Pidge home. Blue put her paws on Pidge thighs and sniffed the bundle in her arms.

 

“When did we get a dog? Hunk? Lance?” She looked frantically between the two.

 

“Surprise?” Lance said. 

 

Pidge looked at Lance then at Blue, then Hunk, and back to Blue, back to Lance. “What?” Pidge stutter. “Oh my God.”

 

“You said get a dog!”

 

“I didn't mean literally!” She leaned a bit forward, causing Blue to grab the bundle, which fell to the floor. “Trigel!”

 

Lance expected maybe a stuffed animal out of the bundle, not another dog. It was smaller then Blue. Completely grey expect for a few patches and lines of brown, emerald green eyes staring at Blue I'm confusion “You also got a dog!” Hunk gasped, while Lance started at Pidge in shock.

 

“Well the plot thickens, doesn't it.” He gestured to the dog, that was now in Hunks hands. 

 

“Surprise?” Pidge chuckled nervously. “I called you guys in advance,” she pointed at Lance. “You didn't.”

 

“You never called me.” Hunk mummers sadly. 

 

“I did,” Pidge turned to Hunk. “Well Allura did, but you didn't answer.” Hunk blinked and resumed petting the small dog, who was happily wagging its tail underneath his hand.

 

“Well Allura never told me.” Lance went closer to the other pup. They're fur was smooth and a bit fuzzy, how baby fur should be.

 

“Oh yeah, cause you hang up!”

 

“I almost ran over Blue over,” He gestured to said dog. “I needed to check on the poor pup.”

 

“YOU ALMOST RAN HER OVER!” Pidge yelled, which caused Blue to bark as well as the other pup. 

 

Pidge stared at the dog, like it offended her.“Blue doesn't like yelling.” Lance confirmed. Pidge made a face, but nodded anyway.

 

She sat on the floor with them. “Ok, so we have two dogs,” She held up two fingers. “What do we do?”

 

“Keep them both.” Lance said. Pidge cocked her head to the side. “What? Your making a bisexual choose between two things.”

 

Hunk and Pidge both laughed. “Pidge you monster!” 

 

Pidge sat on the floor with them. “This is not how I expected my day to go.” She reached for Blue, who happily accepted the attention. “She is really cute. A bit bony, but we'll get some meat on her.” 

 

Blue went and sniffed Pidges face before licking her cheek, slightly knocking off her glasses. “Gah! Okay not cool.” Lance laughed and looked to Hunk.

 

The pup was panting in Hunks hands. Her gray fur seemed a bit darker that before. Her emerald eyes closed as Hunk scratched her back. “You said her name was Trigel?” Pidge fixed her glasses before nodding. “Why not something like...Green.” 

 

Confusion crossed over Pidge's face “Green?” 

 

Lance stared at her with a 'duh’ face. “Well, yeah. I named Blue after her eyes. Why not do the same with the doggy.” 

 

Hunks petting moved to the smaller pups back to her head. “It would work. We'll have like a sorta theme.”

 

Pidge nodded her head. “Hmm, sure why not!” Lance laughed in victory.

 

“You're staying Blue!” The dog barked happily, and curled in his lap. 

Pidge scratched behind Greens ear. “Welcome to the family, girls.” 


	3. Making new memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She chuckled as well and showed him another photo and another. This went on for a few minutes, the pictures different, unique, saying a thousand words in just a single frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm a sap for quality friendships. Also I was very emotional writing this for some reason. Wowie, a rare emotion. Just kidding I'm always a mess. Welp, I'mma stop rambling now. Enjoy!

The thing about getting pets, they are a lot of work. In the span of just one week, Blue and Green have completely dominated the house. Whining to be let outside, for food and attention. One time, Green peed on the floor because  _ someone _ (Hunk) didn't take her out, so Lance had the best idea. He put a bell on the handle to the backyard, so if the dogs had to go out, they just paw at it.

 

“You fucking genius,” Pidge said one day, when they heard the bell. He smirked and smuggly let Blue go outside. 

 

Dogs also need a lot of things, food, bowls for food, beds, leashes, and all that good stuff, which caused them to rearrange a lot of things. Constantly buying new things and selling old things that they didn't need. 

 

The kitchen stayed the same for the most part, just dog bowls by the dishwasher. They stored the dog food, in the closet under the stairs. The side table in the dining room now had an actual purpose, boxes on the lowest shelf held the dog toys, filled to the brim. However, the living room however had changed plenty. The 'L’ shaped brown leather couch was now in the middle of the room, instead of pressed against the wall. The TV still perched on the wall above the chimney, although Pidge had to hide the cables because Green kept playing with the wires. They moved a small table by the door, above it was a row of hooks, holding dog leashes and poop bags.

 

They moved the China cabinet to the right of the chimney so then they put a polish wooden table that Hunk insisted they have.They also had to reorganize the garage. They threw old things out they didn't need. Plus, Pidge was a hoarder, so Hunk and Lance had to pry things straight from her hands. They moved all of Hunks machinery to the right side of the garage, and kept two old China cabinets, along with a few pieces of wood, to the left. 

 

It was new and foreign and they loved it.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lance spotted Pidge across the garage. She was sitting crossed leg on the floor, looking through a box. Lance peered over her shoulder. “Whatcha lookin at?” 

 

“Ah!” Pidge turned towards him, “You scared me asshole.”

 

Lance sat beside her, the cold concrete floor sending a shiver up his spine. “Sorry,” Lance gestured to the box. “Whatcha got in there?”

 

Pidge handed him the box. He flipped through some unimportant things before he got to the bottom. Faces, happy, goofy, angry. “These are old photos.”

 

She nodded grabbing a handful. “Yeah, I was looking for these.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well I thought we lost them.” She smiled at the photo at the top. It was Pidges family vacation home in Italy. “Or that they were at my parents house.”

 

He hummed as he grabbed the photos. He flipped through a couple. “Any particular reason why you were looking for them?”

 

She shrugged her shoulder, “Not really.” She smiled and held out a photo for him to see. It was Lance's family at the beach. His brother Luis had Lance in a headlock. His sister Veronica, sitting on their other brother Marcos shoulders. His parents and grandparents on either side of them. 

 

He grabbed the picture and smiled down at it. “That was when Luis came back from college.” He chuckled. “I don't think I got him back for that headlock though.”

 

She chuckled as well and showed him another photo and another. This went on for a few minutes, the pictures different, unique, saying a thousand words in just a single frame. There was Keith and Shiro standing side by side in front of their old house. Lance and Allura on a shopping spree. Hunk, Pidge and Coran hunched over some sort of technology. Coran trying to feed Shiro a piece of cake on his birthday (and failed). Keith falling into the ocean (courtesy of Lance). Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith all in their graduation gown holding up their high school diplomas. Allura in her police uniform. Hunk lifting up Shiro by the waist. A blur of smiles and happiness.

 

He flipped through a picture of a Halloween night a few years ago, he smiled and flipped to the next one. It showed, Pidge in the middle wearing a flowy green dress, her hair half pinned up and the rest falling along her shoulders in ringlets. Matt, Pidge's brother hugging her from behind. Lance and Hunk besides her, both wearing tuxedos with blue and yellow dress shirts. Shiro had his arm slung around Matt's shoulders wearing all black. Allura rested her elbow on Hunks shoulders, her pink dress bringing out the hues of her eyes. Keith stood by Lance, wearing a tux as well, but with a red dress shirt. Lance hand his arm around Keith's shoulder. His favorite however, was Coran, chugging down some alcohol looking like a drunk aunt.

 

Lance gasped, and grabbed Pidge's arm. “Look! You remember this?” Lance handed the photo to her. 

 

Pidge let out a small giggle. “Yes! Oh my God, it's my fifteenth birthday party.!” Pidge took the picture from Lance's hand.

 

He leaned back on his arms. “Now that was a fun night.”

 

Pidge playfully slapped his chest. He gave her an offended look. She took out another picture, she giggled upon seeing it. Coran was  trying to dance while in the background Shiro was halfway under a table. “Why was Shiro trying to hide?”

 

“People kept asking him to dance.” They laughed at that. “Remember when we and Matt lifted you up,” Pidge's eyes turned bright with excitement. “And sang kumbaya MY LORD!” They sang at the same time before falling into a fit of laughter.

 

“Summer sure is coming early.” Hunk said as he walked through the garage doors. “What are you two laughing about?”

 

Lance did nothing but show him the picture. Hunk covered his eyes. “Oh, the memories. Explain to me again why Coran was trying to fight me.” 

 

Pidge shaked her head. “I have no idea!”  Her back hit the floor. “I can't breathe!”

 

“Don't die.” Hunk smiled. 

 

Pidge sat up and took a deep breath. “Good lordy.” She pulled out another picture from the pile. “Oh look at this.” It was Hunk and Allura pressed together in a dance. Hunks face brighter than Keith's red motorcycle, while Allura threw her head back in laughter. Allura's face bright with laughter, as if Hunk had told her a joke.

 

“Look at Hunk go!” Lance shoved the photo in Hunks face. Lance didn't miss the way Hunks face went bright and stuttered. 

 

“W-what?” Hunk snatched the picture. “Oh my god I didn't know you guys got it on camera!” 

 

Lance took back the picture with a smirk. “Obviously! Yo, Hunk you still got that crush on Allura!” 

 

Hunk turned even more red, eyes almost bulging out his eyes. “W-what? N-no! What are you talking about?!”

 

“Oh nothing, just your undying love for Allura.” Pidge snorted. 

 

Hunk fired back at her. “You still got that crush on Shiro?” Pidge glared at him before looking down, mumbling under her breath about murder.

 

“No need to be embarrassed Pidgeon.” Lance said.

 

“You can't be talking. Mr. I Heart Keith!” 

 

Lance eyes widen. “I-I got no idea what you guys are talking about!” Lance managed to sutter out. The other two exchanged a look, and laughed. He shook his head at that. It wasn't the same laughs, not Hunks bubbly laugh, or the small snorts Pidge did. The look on his friends face, he's been with them long enough to know what it meant. Heartache, there hearts belonged to someone else, that someone just didn't know. What was worst, Lance witnessed it all, all the pining, the tears in the depths of the night, the fake smiles, all of it. He wanted to take away Pidges and Hunks pain, but how could he, if he couldn't take away his own.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A low whine made Lance look away from his phone. He peered over the couch to see Green paws on the sofa. Lance put his phone down and picked her up, setting her on his chest. She walked in a circle three time before plopping down. She looked up at him with her green eyes before shutting them, sighing deeply.  “Cutie.” Lance murmured.

 

The doorbell went off which caused Lance to yell, “HUNK! GET THE DOOR!”

 

“Wow you're so busy, wouldn't want to disturb you.” Hunk said as he passed the couch. Lance stuck his tongue at him.

Hunk opened the door to reveal, a man with bright orange hair and a beautiful mustache, and a lady with white flowy hair and a grey sundress. “Hello Coran, Allura. Come in.” 

 

Lance leaned his head back and looked over at the two. “Hey Coran, Princess.” 

 

Allura rolled her eyes at him, while Coran greeted him back. “Hello my boy. Nice fur on your neck.”

 

“Why thank you very much.” Lance said as Allura sat by his head.

 

She started petting Green, who opened her eyes and whined. Allra cooed. “Little Green here, doesn't like being disturbed from her naps. Does she?”

 

“Nope.” Lance said, putting emphasis on the ‘p’

 

“She gets real grump-AH!” Pidge squawked from the kitchen. “Down girl! Blue no! Bad! I said sit!” 

 

All heads turned towards Pidge, who was holding a dog treat above her head while Blues paws on her stomach trying to get the treat. “Need help Pidgeon?” Lance leanes up and hands Green to Allura, who happily takes her. He sat up and focused his camera in her.

 

“No I got I-AH BLUE!” Pidge fell with a thump. Blue pounced on her, grabbing the treat. “GAH! Get off!” Pidge tried pushing off Blue, but Blue just layed on top of her licking her face. “BLUE!” She managed to  scrambled to her feet and adjusted her glasses. “Bad! You don't do that!”

 

“You okay number five? You seemed distressed.” Coran asked. 

 

Pidge walked towards the living room. Her hair slick with slobber, Blue on her heels. “Thanks for all the help there guys.”

 

“You didn't ask for any.” Pidge slapped Hunk in the shoulder playfully. “Hey!” Pidge stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

She finally spotted Lance's camera, her eyes widen. “Were you recording?” 

 

Lance swung his leg across the couch, Pidge managed to grab him by the waist. “No, Lance delete it, please!”

 

“But memories little Pidgeon.” She went to grab his phone, but he held it above his head.

 

“How dare you!” She slumped against his back. “Thats rude.”

 

“Love you!” He quickly sent the video to their group chat ' **_Leg_ ** _ endary Defend _ **_arms_ ** ’.

 

A ping went off in everyone's phone in the room. Pidge gaped at him.“You sent it to the group chat!” 

 

Lance tried prying her hands off him, but she wouldn't budge. He let out nervous laugh. “Hunk protect me.”

 

“Nah, I think I'm good.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Keith and Shiro finally arrived to their house an hour later. Allura and Coran were in the kitchen with Hunk, Blue curled under Corans chair. Pidge and Keith were sat in the sofa. Shiro happily on the floor, Green in his lap. 

 

Lance however was staring down at Keith's flushed face in shock. “What? How?” 

 

Keith merely shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know.”

 

Lance smacked his forehead. “We must fix this problem immediately.”

 

“It's not a big deal-”

 

“E-e-excuse me.” Lance cut off Pidge. “Yes it is, this movie oozes happiness.”   
  


“Never use the word ‘ooze’ again.”

 

He shooed her with his hand. “I do what I want.” He points back to Keith. “You, I feel betrayed,” Lance moved his finger and pointed it at Shiro. “It's your fault!”

 

Shiro gaped at him. “What? How?” At the same time Lance heard Keith say. “At least he's not blaming me.”

 

“You’re his older brother! You're supposed to take him out so he can enjoy life. 

 

Pidge snorted from the opposite side of the couch. “Wow, you're really going all out on this.” She was scrolling through Netflix until it landed on the movie  _ Moana _ . “Are we gonna watch this, so Keith can experience happiness.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Lance plopped down next to Keith, completely ignoring his comment. “Look how defensive his little face is.” He gestured to Keith's glare. 

 

Shiro didn't look very amused. Before Shiro could respond Pidge made a quick remark. “Don't be too hard on him. He's only little boy, barley six.” Shiro put his head in his hands while the rest of them laughed.

 

When Keith laughed, his face was bright and his cheeks rosy. He had his head thrown back against the cushions, his pale neck to be exposed. Lance smiled fondly at him. 

 

“I regret every decision that led us all becoming friends.” Shiro mumbled in his hands.

 

“Thats rude! You know you love us.” Lance batted his eyelashes, putting his hand under his jaw. 

 

“Sadly.” Lance threw a pillow at him, which Shiro caught. Lance pursed his lips in Shiro's direction, before popping his mouth. Shiro threw the pillow right back at him. Expect it actually landed Lance in the face. “Rude!” He grabbed another pillow, and threw both at Shiro. Accidentally, one hit Keith, and Lance coward back.“Ow! OW! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”  Lance put his arms against his face as Keith hit him with the pillows multiple time. He was saved by another pillow being thrown at Keith. Shiro waved innocently, smirking. 

 

“Pillow fight!” Pidge declared. She sent a pillow flying towards Keith and Lance before Shiro was hit by one as well.

 

They went back and forth for a few minutes. Hell, even Blue and Green had joined in. Until Hunk ran by and yelled. “STOP RUINING MY PILLOWS!

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Keith kept falling in and out of sleep, Lance could see it. How his body went slack, before bolting up again. Lance was laying on the sofa, his feet perched in Keith's lap. Next to him sat Hunk, Coran, and Allura where Blue had draped herself over Allura. Then came Shiro who had a sleeping Pidge sitting in his lap. He head resting on the arms of the sofa, her feet barely making it to Shrios leg. Green curled on her stomach. 

 

Keith slouched a bit in his directions. His head resting on his hand. Lance nudges him, which caused Keith to jerk. He mouthed. “You good?” Keith nodded, before resting his head on his hand once again. 

 

Lance chuckled, he leaned up and bit and pulled at Keith's arm, causing his head to move. Keith smacked his knee. He leaned against the cushions and crossed his arms, obviously trying to focus on the movie. His head tilted back, sighing deeply, before he jerked once again. Lance took a quick glance at Shiro. His gaze was constantly switching between the movie and Pidge, probably making sure she stayed asleep. Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed Keith's arm, pulling at the sleeve of his shirt. Keith looked at him in confusion. “Lean on me.” He whispered. Keith squinted his eyes, only to nod slowly and lean against him. He laid his head on Lance's chest, moving his arms to go around Lance's waist. Keith sighed deeply into his chest, before going still.

 

Lance smiled as he wrapped an arm around Keith's back, and looked back up at the movie. Somehow, miraculously none of his nosy friends noticed. It was all great, until Hunk got up complaining about how his leg hurt. Hunk took a glance at Lance and gasped. “Aww, you guys are cuddling.” The rest of the group (that was awake) turned in his direction. 

 

“I am merely a victim.” He defended himself. “He laid on me without my knowledge. I am a victim.”

 

“Of what? Keith's cuddles.” Shiro laughed. 

 

“You can't be talking.” Lance pointed at Pidge in his lap.

 

“That's different.” Shrio blushed, which he never does.

 

“ _ That's different.” _ Lance said mockingly. 

 

Shiro didn't get a chance to say anything, because a flash caught their attention. Coran had his phone in his hand and took a picture of Shiro. “C-Coran?”

 

“What? It's the only thing that would have silenced you.” He motioned to Pidge and Keith. “You'll wake them up with your yappering.”

 

Hunk and Allura laughed as they both went to the kitchen. Coran following shortly. Blue and Green on his heels. Lance gave Shiro a quick glare that he returned. 

 

“Takashi.” Both heads turned to a sleepy Pidge, her eyes a bit glossy and her glasses crooked. “I'm cold.” She put reached her arms out, and Shiro pulled her closer.

 

Shiros face turned bright red. “O-okay.” Pidge shifted and sat down in his lap with her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, her head fell on his collar bone. Shiro wrapped his arms around her petite frame. 

 

Lance smirked at him. “How adorable.”

 

Shiro turned even more red. “Shut up! You're the one cradling my brother!”

 

“He has me hostage.” Lance averted his gaze away from him, hoping his face was as red as Shiro's.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes at him. “Sure ok.” He slowly stood up, careful not to jolt Pidge too much.“I'm taking her to bed.” Lance nodded in response. 

 

With them gone, Lance turned his attention to Keith. His mouth was slightly ajar, and he looked peaceful. He never understood why people thought Keith was a rude or a mean person. Sure Keith could come off a bit standoffish, but that's mostly due to the fact that he's no good with people. Before Shiro's parents adopted Keith, he was an orphan, to afraid to get close to anyone.  Lance pushed a few strands of hair away from Keith's face. Keith's nose scrunched and buried his face in Lance's chest. “Cute.” He mumbled, then froze because he just realized what he said. Lance sighed running his hand through Keith's hair. He played a bit with the strands, twisting them, braiding them. Keith murmured something under his breath, Lance couldn't make it out, but it sounded a lot like the word 'mom’. Lance smiled sadly at his sleepy form before burying his face in Keith's hair, letting his eyes flutter shut.


	4. I won't say I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They way Lance was smiling at him, how soft his eyes were, and the touches. Keith let out a small gasp.
> 
> Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance came on and I think it's a sign.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. My emo ass is still shook

_ Runaway. _

 

Keith's feet pounded against the pavement, he could hear Shiro's footsteps behind him, trying to catch up, but Keith's always been too fast. He remembered what one of his old foster parents told him,

 

_ It's the only thing your good at. _

 

The wind was cool on his burning skin. Shallow breaths were escaping him, he tried breathing through his nose, like his fourth grade teacher once told him.

 

_ Discipline issues. _

 

He looked out of the corner of his eyes  to see Shiro, catching up with him. Shiro smiled at him, before picking up his pace. Keith huffed, moving his legs faster, and faster. They were running at the same speed now, more racing than actually exercising. 

 

_ Troubled kid. _

 

_ But that's just it, he's only a kid. _

 

His legs were starting to burn and ache, but he could see the parks fountain. He wasn't gonna stop now, not when he was so close. “You slowing down Keith.” Keith risked a side glanced towards Shiro, he was right. He cursed under his breath. He was basically yelling at his legs, to move faster, harder. They both ran past the fountain and slowly came to a halt. He gasped for breath as he hunched over. “Keith,” He looked up towards Shiro. He motioned to his hands. “On your head, they expand your rib cage, allowing more air.” Keith nodded, standing up straight, he put his hands on the back of his head. He started taking deep breaths, trying to control his rapid heart beat. He heard Shiro chuckled. “I won.”

 

“You wish.”

 

_ Orphan. _

 

Shiro walked over, giving him a pat on the back, “Your just mad I beat you.” 

 

“No, no, no.” Keith wiped sweat from his brow. “You can't expect that your little brother beat you.”

 

“You wish.” He nudge his shoulder, Keith nudged him back. “Come on I gotta get to work soon.

 

_ Definitely not an orphan. _

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


_ From: Pidge _

_ You're still coming to the store with me? _

_ Sent 8:47 am _

 

_                                        Do I have a choice? _

_                                                Sent 9:17am _

 

_ From: Pidge _

_ NOPE! I'M COMING TO GET YOU! _

_ Sent 9:20am _

 

Keith smiled at the messages from Pidge. The short girl wanted to hang out, since they last time they saw each other, they both fell asleep.  Keith plugged his phone into the charger, before walking into the hallway to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. “Shiro! You almost done!” 

 

“Hold on!” Shiro yelled through the door. Keith sighed, turning on his heels, he headed back to his room. He quickly picked out some clean clothes and threw off his tank top that was starting to grossly stick to his skin. He groaned as tossed it into the hamper. He heard the door open behind him.“Bathrooms open.” Shiro stepped in. Luckily he had at least managed to put on some boxers with only one arm. “What's got you in such a rush to shower?”

 

“I’m hanging out with Pidge today.” 

 

Shiro blushed at the mention of the small girl. “Oh,” He cleared his throat. “Cool.”

 

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “You good there.”

 

“Never better.” Shiro held out his prosthetic. “Anyway, can you help me put my arm on?”

Keith nodded and motioned Shiro to sit on his bed.

 

He held out the elastic sleeve to Keith, he took it. As Keith was rolling up the sleeve, ready to easily put it in Shiro's arm, Shiro looked at what was left of his arm and frowned. Keith knew how much Shiro hated the prosthetic, hated that he wasn't a  _ complete man _ as Shiro had put it. When he came back from Afghanistan, he came back with scars, PTSD, and only one arm, but he also brought back the trauma and the nightmares. Keith hates that he can't help Shiro, the way he helped him. That he can't chase away the demons and the monster that plague Shiro's mind.

 

“You're spiraling again.” Shiro said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Keith gave him a look of confusion. “You do this thing where when your thinking too hard, your eyes glaze over.”

 

Keith sighed, putting on the elastic sleeve on Shiro's stub. “Sorry.” He grabbed the prosthetic and placed it on the stub. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” Shiro asked. 

 

“You.” Keith finally said as the prosthetic locked in place. Keith made to move, but Shiro grabbed him, slim fingers wrapping around his waist.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Keith looked up at Shiro. “Was it about my arm or-”

 

“It reminds me of what you were before.” Keith said without thinking.The look on Shiro's face made him realize how blunt he had been. “Not like that-it's ugh.” He cut himself off with a groan and sat next to Shiro. “Before you went off to war, you were- you wanted to do so many things. A-and now,” He sighed, why did he have to be like this, not good with people or emotions. Why couldn't he be more? He hunched over and put his head on his hands, fighting back tears. 

 

“Keith?” 

 

“You had all these hopes and dreams.You wanted to touch the stars, you wanted to travel and see the world beyond.” Keith sobbed. He bit his lips to stop another. “You wanted to be like dad.” He felt Shiro's arm wrap around his shoulder before pulling him closer. “Just like dad.” It was something that they never talked about, their dads death had taken a toll on the whole family. There other father, it took a toll on him the most. The house was no longer a paradise that Keith thought it was. It was like the rest of the foster homes he had lived in before. “With seeing you going into the army, I thought I was gonna lose you too.”

 

“I’m right here, okay.” Shiro soothed. “I’m right here.”

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


“How about this?” Pidge showed him a rainbow socks. 

 

Keith leaned forward on the resting bar of the cart. “I'm pretty sure Matt doesn't want a pair of socks.”

 

Pidge put the socks into the red cart anyway. “Ten bucks.” She stuck out her hands.

 

Keith shook his head. “I'm not playing your games Holt. You’re a tricky one.”

 

Pidge laughed. “Chicken.”

 

They were currently in Target, goofing around just looking at random things, like socks. Pidge walked further into the eile and grabbed something. “Look!” She put on a top hat. “Good day Sir!” She bowed and tipped the hat. It went on like this for a while, Pidge showing him things, making stupid jokes and then laughter followed. They got around to the arts and crafts section, Pidge gasped. “Look its a plastic owl you can paint,” she roated the small owl, “you can wash it too!” She took five from the shelf. 

 

Keith laughed and went to inspect an owl as well. He also found a shark one, sadly they didn't have a hippo one. “I should get a shark one for Lance.” Pidge said over his shoulder. “When were kids his entire room was shark themed. It was hilarious, he even had a shark night light.” Pidge giggled as she replaced an owl with a shark. She hummed, “They don't have a hippo one, shame I know it's your favorite.” She picked up a dog and cat statue and put the other two owls back. 

 

Keith shrugged. “It's fine.”

 

Pidge made a small noise as she turned around to the opposite end of the eile. “Come on, I think theres book in the other eile.”

 

“Coming.” Keith made his way to where Pidge was, until something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He quickly turned towards it, but it was already gone. 

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


When they got to Pidge's house, they were barbonded by pets. They were just barely able to put there bags down before Blue had jumped on Keith, while Green whined at Pidge's feet. “Come here little thing. It's okay I'm home.” She picked up Green, who started licking her face.

 

Blue had her paws on Keith's arm, trying to jump into his arms. “Did you get bigger?” She barked in response. He petted her head, while trying to lower her to the ground.

 

“Come one, you hungry?” It took Keith a second to realize that Pidge was talking to the dogs. “Come.” She headed towards the kitchen, both dogs panting and barking on their way. Keith picked up the bags and moved them to the dining table. 

 

“You’re hungry too Keith?” Pidge said as she was holding two treats above her head.

 

“Yeah, but I think you need some help there.” Keith moved towards her.

 

“Please.” She handed one treat to him. “That's for Blue.” 

 

He held it out for her. She jumped on him. “Blue no!”

 

“She tends to do that.” Pidge laughed.

 

“I've noticed.” Keith held out the treat. “Sit.” She laid down, putting her head on her paws. “Close enough.” He leaned down and gave it to her. 

 

He sat down on the breakfast bar stool, watching Pidge get something from the fridge. "Where is it?” 

 

“What are you looking for?” Keith asked. Blue came up to.him and put her head on his knee, he scratched behind her ear. 

 

“Leftovers.” Pidge grinned triampatly, holding a tin. “Hunk is a blessing.”

 

She started heating up the food, while Keith made his way to the living room, trying to find something to watch. When Keith found something interesting, he went back to the kitchen to help Pidge out. They ate at the dining table, there conversations varied from random things. His friendship with Pidge was always weird, more just staying in each others presence than actually having a conversation. It was nice to just exist in space with one another.

 

After they finished eating and cleaning up, they moved to the living room. There heads on opposite ends of the sofa, their legs tangled in the middle. “I’m just saying I woke up this morning and it smelled like death. Like a horrible gruesome death, but it was just Greens farts.” Pidge laughed, then made a choking sound as Green jumped on her throat.  

 

“She heard you talking shit.” Keith snickered as Blue came around the corner and rubbed her head on Keith's arm. He proceeded to pet her head.

 

Pidge held up Green in the air. “Rude! I gave you love!” She set Green down on the floor, only to be trampled by Blue as they started to play. 

 

Pidge looked shocked. “I just killed my dog.”

 

“WHAT? WHICH DOG!” Both Pidge and Keith turned their heads to the door, which Lance and Hunk walked through. “Did you actually kill a dog or are you fucking with us?” Blue and Green barked at them and ran over to the door. 

 

“Yes I killed them, these are there ghosts.”  Pidge said, deadpan. 

 

“Hey Keith.” Hunk said as he passed him. “When did you get here?”

 

“An hour or two ago.” Keith peeped over the cushions. “How was classes?”

 

“Oh you know, just stress, stress and more stress.”Hunk set his bag by the dining table and went to the kitchen. “Just so much fun you know.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Engineering treating you well I see?”

 

Hunk took something out of the fridge. “I love it, I really do, I just wish they didn't give us so much work load.”

 

“Its college.” Lance said, ending whatever conversation he was having with Pidge.“They are gonna work us to the bone.” He walked over to Keith, ruffling his hair. “Hello, little mullet.” Keith pushed away his hands. 

 

“Shoo, it's my time with Keith, you had your time while cuddling last time.” Pidge said, teasingly. Red covered both boys cheeks. 

 

“Fine, fine have your buddy time.”Lance quickly walked to where Hunk was in the kitchen.

 

Pidge smirked. “I knew that would work.” She mumbled under her breath.

 

“What?” Keith gave her a confused look.

 

Pidge smiled at him and turned back to the TV. “Oh nothing.”

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


Keith didn't know how he was dragged into this. He blamed Hunk and Shiro. Shiro was going to work late at the police department, he was making his way at the door, fully expecting a night of Hunks leftovers and late night TV binging. Until, Hunk suggested that he go with Lance to take Blue on her weekly beach stroll. So, here he was in the car with Lance, Blue in the back seat with music playing on the radio. Lance as he usually does, belting out all the lyrics to the song. He hated to admit that Lance singing was very nice, he rather liked it. He took a quick look at the other boy. His skin looked darker in the sunlight, warmer. His blue eyes dancing with delight, and the cutest smile on his lips. He seemed to have started for too long because Lance looked back at him. 

 

“What? Do I got something on my face?”

 

“You have a nice face.” Keith blurted out. Lance eyes turned wide, he looked away cheeks pink. Keith averted his eyes as well, starting out the window.

 

They made it to the beach shortly after that. Lance was basically buzzing with excitement, when he parked his car. “Come on.”  Lance went out the car only to open  the back seat to get Blue out. “Take off your shoes, you don't want sand in them.” Keith nodded removing his shoes while also leaving his phone and wallet in the car. Lance was waiting for him by the sidewalk. His hair was being blown by the wind, a smile on his lips. The ocean was his true home, Keith could see it in the other boys eyes everytime they came here.  Lance let out a sigh. “I love the ocean.”

 

“We all know that Lance.” They both started making their way to the sand. 

 

Lance followed into step next to him. “I don't think the molecules in space know.” 

 

“Oh, they know Lance.”

 

“Come one the path is this way Mullet.” Keith turned towards him about to say something, but it died in his throat as Lance grabbed his hand. Lance was warm, as usual. His hand soft with no rough patches that Keith bet Lance could feel on his own  hand. He took a quick look at Lance, he was starting ahead a small smile on his lips. Keith looked back to ground, grains of sand were getting stuck between his toes and the bottom of his feet. The scent of the ocean was almost overwhelming, almost. 

 

He looked back at Lance.“Is Blue allowed in the ocean?” Keith questioned. 

 

Lance made a small noise and turned his gaze to him. “Yeah, why?”

 

Keith hummed. “No reason.”

 

“Keith?” He tried walking forward dragging Lance with him. “What are you planning?” Lance halted in his place which caused Keith to stop. Blue whined next to them.

 

He reluctantly let got of Lance's hand and  knelt next to Blue. “Wanna go for a swim?” Blue barked happily as she wagged her tail. Keith quickly took the leash from Lance's hand and ran to the water.

 

“Keith!” Lance ran behind him. Keith laughed as his feet hit the water, causing water to splash against him. Blue started to doggy paddle in the water, he quickly unclicked the leash from her harness. Lance used this opportunity to grab him by the waist and plumet both of them into the ocean. He struggled against his grip before pulling them both up. He gasped for breath as Lance appeared. “Hiya.” Keith splashed him. “Keith!” He sent one right back. He tasted salt, and gagged. 

 

“Oh it's on!” They both splashed each other, while moving slowly back to the shore closer to Blue. Keith tripped on the wet sand and fell. 

 

Lance laughed. “That's what you get!” He was about to help Keith up when a wave came by and knocked Lance down as well. 

 

Keith laughed as well. “Karma's a bitch isn't it.” 

 

“You hush!” Lance rose up and shook his head like a dog. He groaned, when some of the water hit him.  Keith turned his head a bit to find Blue on the shore rolling in the sand before jumping back in the ocean.

 

He felt a touch on his forehead. He turned and found Lance tucking his hair behind his ears. He blamed being wet and cold was the reason for the shiver that ran through him. Lance ran a hand threw Keith's hair, pushing it back. “You look terrible with a quiff.” Lance chuckled. Keith wanted to respond, he really did, bit the words got stuck in his throat. Lance had really blue eyes, soft skin to the touch, nice hair and really, really blue eyes. Lance smiled softly at him, causing Keith's heart beat to pick up. That always happened when he was around or touching Lance in any way. Lance ran his hand through his air again, sticking it upwards. “Mohawk won't work either.” He flatten Keith's hair down, making his bangs stick to his forehead. “Sad to say it, but the mullet suits you better.” They way Lance was smiling at him, how soft his eyes were, and the touches. Keith let out a small gasp. 

 

_ Oh shit. _


	5. Secrets don't always ruin friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hasn't once seen him this tired, this drained in a long time and a face she had hope she would never seen again. She saw a tear fall against his face and God no Lance please. Her best friend who brought her back up when others pushed her down, who pulled her from the depths of their elementary school library. Her best friend who stayed up late with her and Hunk to make sure she got enough sleep when her mind just wouldn't stop. Her best friend Lance, who flirts and laughs and loves so deeply it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear MCR need to stop coming on my Spotify playlist because it gets me in a angsty mood. Welp, enjoy this rollercoaster!
> 
> P.S. did I just finish this chapter in one day, you can't prove nothing

_ From: Hunk the Funk _

_ Come home as fast as you can! Lance has something to tell you. It's urgent! _

_ Sent 3:17 pm _

 

Pidge sighed reading the message, she quickly shut off her phone making her way out of the science building. She tighten her grip on her backpack, wondering what Lance wanted to tell her. It was rare for them to keep secrets from one another, hell they were roommates it was harder even then. “Pidge!” A voice called from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

 

She turned around to see Coran jogging towards her. “Hey Coran.”  

 

“Hello, number five, are you heading home now?” He said when he reached her. 

 

“Yeah, my classes are done for the day.” She tilted her head to the side. “Why?”

 

“Oh,” Coran deflated. “I was hoping you could help me with something.”

 

“I mean-” She thought back to the text message, surely they don't need her for another few short minutes. Unless they completely burned down the house. “Sure. What is it you need?”

 

Coran lit up like a Christmas tree. “Wonderful!” He gestured down the hall. “Follow me!” She followed into step next to him, quickly sending a text to Hunk and Lance that she was gonna be a bit late.

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


When Pidge finally got home, it was dusk. She hadn't expected it to take that long. The computers in the BT labs were all out of whack, so she had to spend the entire afternoon helping Coran get them back in order. She unlocked the front door and entered. “Lance? Hunk? I'm home!” 

 

She heard a shrike come from the kitchen, followed by something smashing. “Pidge!” 

 

She quickly rounded the corner to see Hunk and Lance bending down, to clean up the cup they just broke. “I was gonna ask if you broke something but it turns out you did.” Pidge sighed, dropping her bag by the dining table. 

 

“What?” Lance stood up fully, pieces of glass laying on his palm. Hunk took them and threw them into the trash. 

 

“Hunk texted me earlier, saying you had something to tell me.” She dug her laptop out of her bag and set it up on the table. “I thought you broke something, turns out I was right.” 

 

Lance turned to glare at Hunk, but Hunk simply smiled at him. Lance sighed, looking away. “What took you so long to get home. Don't your classes end at four?”

 

“Yes they do.” She walked around the dinner table, opening the back door for the dogs. “Coran needed help restarting the computers in the BT labs.”

 

Green started spinning in a circle looking up at Pidge. Pidge picked her up and cooed at her. “When is that doggy door getting installed anyway?” Lance asked, looking towards Hunk. 

 

“When I have the time.” Hunk said tiredly. He bent down to pet Blue, who happily appreciated the attention. “Anyway, don't you think you should tell her.” He gestured to Pidge. 

 

“Yes I would love to know what your hiding from me.” She put Green back on the floor and went to take a seat at the table.

 

*It's not much as a secret as um-” Lance stumbled on his words, before grinning.  “Withholding the truth from you.”

 

Pidge gave him a blank stare. Hunk nudged Lance towards the table. “Fine, fine, fine.” Lance and Hunk sat down across from her..

 

Lance kept looking between Hunk and Pidge. “So um, well, ah-”

 

“Lance just rip of the bandage.” Pidge said, pulling up her assignments.

 

“I'm a drug addict.” Pidge's head snapped up to meet Lance's gaze. “Don't say anything just yet. Just listen okay.”

 

She glared at him before nodding. “Ok so you remember Lila-

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


_ Lance wished it was a rainy day, it would have made this day less dreadful. Lance stood along his parents, looking towards the coffin people were putting six feet into the ground. Lance's mom wrapped her arm around him. “It's okay hijo, she's in a better place.” _

 

_ “But I want her her with me.” He sobbed, burying his face into his mom's shoulder. _

 

_ “I know, I know.” _

 

_ … _

  
  


_ “Come on. It's been weeks” _

 

_ “Easy for you to say, you didn't know her.” Lance said looking at his friend Lotor.  _

 

_ Lotor shrugged his shoulder. “Yeah, but you still gonna have to let this go. Like grieve all you need.” Lotor blew a blunt, smoke tumbling out his mouth. “Just don't let it consume you.” _

 

_ Lance nodded counting the video games he was playing. “You want one.” Lotor titled his blunt towards Lance.  _

 

_ “No I'm good.” Lance said, pushing it away.  _

 

_ “Ok, more for me.” Lotor laid back on his bed, star fishing. “Dude, you know want I wanna do?” _

 

_ Lance paused the game, flopping down with him. “Smoke more?” _

 

_ Lotor chuckled. “Yes, but I wanna visit Prague.” _

 

_ “Prague?” Lance questioned.  _

 

_ “I wanna travel to a lot of places. Greece, Romania, Louisiana.” He laughed at the last one. “I wanna especially go to New Orleans. Mardi Gras.” He added dreamily.  _

 

_ “You'll get there.” Lance turned to lay on his side. _

 

_ “With the way I am.” Lotor shook his head. “I can only think of the city lights I will never see, but only in my wildest dreams.” _

 

_ “How high are you exactly?” Lance asked, grinning. _

 

_ “Very.” Lotor laughed, before stopping. “I wonder.” _

 

_ “Wonder what?” _

 

_ Lotor looked over at him. “Have you ever experimented with a guy.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ Lotor shrugged his shoulder. “I don't know man, I mean I know your confused about your sexuality, but like have you ever tried anything with a guy.”  _

 

_ Lance shook his head instead of answering. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. His throat had closed up with the thought of being with a guy that way. “You wanna try.” _

 

_ “With you?” Lance had to stop himself from shrieking.  _

 

_ “I don't know, I get horny when I'm high, you know this.” Lotor slapped his shoulder. _

 

_ Lance wanted to know why Lotor was thinking that, doing things with Lance. Lotor started at him. “I ain't forcing you, you know I would never.” Lance nodded at Lotor words. He licked his lips wondering what Lotors lips would feel against his own. Lotor turned over putting out his smoke out on the ashtray, before flopping back on the bed, making Lance giggle. Lotor hummed as he ran his hand against Lances face. “Tell me to stop.” He whispered, like it was a secret, which technically it was. Lance wanted to look away from Lotors piercing gaze, but he didn't. He didn't look away when Lotors started inching closer, he didn't when Lotors nose bumped against his own, making his heart race miles per minute, he didn't when Lotor mumbled Lance's name under his breath, he didn't when Lotors lips met his, over and over.  _

 

_ Lance sighed against his lips, he hesitantly  putting his hand on Lotors waist. Lotor must have taken it as a good sign and fully grabbed the back of Lance's neck, deepening the kiss. It was different, there was no softness of lips he was used to, not the curves pressed against him, and yet it felt just as amazing. Lotor inched on of his legs in between Lance's. Lance gasped pushing Lotor away a bit. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Lotor mumbled.  _

 

_ Lotor started moving away, but Lance grabbed his shirt, keeping him there. “I-I was surprised that's all.” He pulled Lotor back till they were side to side again .“Just warn me next time, ok.” _

 

_ “Ok.” Lotor said, moving back to him. Their lips pressed against each other again. Lance tried to block everything else, but he couldn't. Mostly because everything was just Lotor. His white hair brushing against Lance's forehead, his brown skinned arms wrapped around Lance. “Lance.” He mumbled against their lips. Lance hummed, leaning more back and Lotor was moving forward.  _

 

_ Then Lance ended on his back, Lotor hovering above him. “Lance.” Lotor lips ghosted over Lance's cheeks, before slowly kissing down his neck. Lance gasped, clutching Lotor shoulers. “This ok?” Lance nodded, leaning his back, exposing his neck more. Lotor moved back up, kissing Lance's lips again. He broke the kiss, which caused an unexpected whine to leave Lance's mouth. Lotor gave him a look before laughing. “Was I that good?” _

 

_ “Hush.” Lance slapped Lotors shoulder.  _

 

_ Lotor gasped in shock. “How dare you!” His hands went to Lance's waist, tickling him. _

 

_ “No! Lotor stop please!” Lance laughed trying to get Lotor hands off of him. “Lotor!”  _

 

_ Lotor laughed. “I knew I could get you to smile.” _

 

_ Lance gave him a confused look. “You haven't smiled in weeks. I missed that smile of yours.” Lotor said sadly. _

 

_ “I haven't.” _

 

_ Lotor shook his head. “I know I'm not Hunk, but you know you can tell me anything.” _

 

_ “I know.” Lance said, pulling him back till their lips met again. _

 

_ … _

 

_ “Don't  force the poor boy.” Lotor said, batting away the smoke their other friend Throk tried giving to Lance.  _

 

_ “Ok, ok. Just thought he could lighten up a bit.” Throk took it back, popping it back into his mouth.  _

 

_ “You dick.” Lotor laughed, sitting himself next to Lance. Lance propped his legs on Lotors legs, smiling up at him _

 

_ Throk looked between the two, giving them a strange look, before going back to his blunt. Lotor hummed putting his hand on Lance's leg, squeezing his knee. “How gay can you guys get?” Throk asked from across it room.  _

 

_ They both looked up to him. “What do mean man?” Lotor asked.  _

 

_ “I ain't no anti-gay or whatever you call it.” Throk slid down the couch. “Just asking.” _

 

_ “No, we're just friends Throk you know this.”  Lance said. Lotor turned back at him, a hurt look on his face.  _

 

_ “Ok, now how bout that fight that happened during fifth period.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ “Why are you mad at me?”  Lance asked. He was at the base of Lotors bed, starting at the boy tossing a ball into the air.  _

 

_ “I'm not.” Lotor simply said.  _

 

_ Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Your tone says otherwise.” _

 

_ Lotor sat up. “What do you want me to say. Huh?” He threw the ball to the corner of the room, causing the mirror to shatter behind him. Lance winced at the sound. “We're just friends” Lotor made air quotes with his fingers. “What kind of 'friends’ kiss other friends. What kind of friends kiss and cuddle and sleep in each others bed! Hm, how do you explain that, what kind of friends say they love each other right after they had sex!” _

 

_ Lance started at him in shock. “I-” _

 

_ “I know your confused, I know. I don't wanna force anything on you but it's so damn frustrating.” Lotor put his head in his hand. “That I like you, but you might not like me, you're just experimenting, that I'm a project.” _

 

_ “You're not.” Lance sat down in front of him. “You know your not.” He ran a hand through his hair. _

 

_ “Do I?” Lotor looked up towards him. Lance moved forward kissing him. Lotor sighed into it, pulling him closer. Lance sat up a bit, moving towards him. Lotor grabbed his hips pulling him into his lap. Lance arms circled around Lotors neck, running his finger nails down his back.  _

 

_ “Lotor.” Lance sighed when Lotor moved them, so Lance was pinned to the bed. Lance gasped as Lotor hand moved under his shirt, tracing shapes and line on his skin. Lotors lips moved to Lance's neck, as they always did, mouthing and sucking. “Lotor.”  _

 

_ “Lance.” Lotor mumered. “Promise me something.” _

 

_ “What?” Lance asked.  _

 

_ “You won't leave me.” _

 

_ “As long as you don't leave me.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ “Lance, take a seat please.” Lance mom said as he entered the kitchen. _

 

_ Lance put down his backpack. “Am I in trouble? _

 

_ “No but, please sit.” Lance sat down on one of the counter stools. “Your friend Lotor.” Lance's mom sighed. “Your friend Lotor has passed away.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “He got into a accident-” _

 

_ “No, no, no, no” Lance mumbled not wanting to hear the rest. “Your lying it's a prank, you got me mom.”  _

 

_ “Lance please-” _

 

_ “No!” Lance snapped, getting up from his chair. “ I already lost Lila I can't- I can’t lose Lotor too!” _

 

_ “Lance-” _

 

_ “No!” _

 

_ … _

 

_ “How did you get in to drugs?” Lance asked. _

 

_ Throk laughed. “Wowie, well easy, I just stopped caring about everything.” Throk took a drag of his cigarette.  _

 

_ “Can I try?” Throk stopped halfway through his drag.  _

 

_ “Yeah sure.” Lance nodded. “Alright, I ain't one to judge.” He handed the cigarette to Lance, before stopping halfway. “Actually, I think for a newbie like you.” He reached behind him. He grabbed a weirdly shaped bottle, and a small bag.  _

 

_ “This oughta do it for you.” He took weed out the bag and put it in a small pot on the bottle. “This thing is called a bubbler, should be easier for you to use.” He handed him the bubbler and a lighter. “Don't go too hard, you'll strain yourself.” _

 

_ “Put your mouth on the top part, and light the weed at the same time. Then suck it in.”Lance did exactly that, and when smoke came tumbling from his mouth, he started coughing. “Thats it, here,” He handed him some water. “Drink.” Lance put down the bubbler and drank the water like his life depended on it.  _

 

_ Throk leaned back on the sofa. “I'm actually surprised, never thought I'd see the day you would smoke.” He took his cigarette from the side table. “Mostly because Lotor stopped you.” _

 

_ At the mention of their late friend, the atmosphere turned tensed and dreary. Lance looked down at the bubbler, lighting it up again and smoking.  _

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


Pidges eyes were locked on the screen of her laptop, she was completely and utterly speechless. Lance went through all of that, with no help or support at all, he had to do it by himself. There was a pang in her chest. “Pidge?” Hunk said. “Are you gonna say something?” She looked up at Hunk, his eyes filled with worry. She wonders if he has already heard this story, if he held Lance right after. He knew for two months and didn't tell a soul.  It itches at Pidge's skin, what else could Hunk possibly hide. Their sunshine that got made fun of for being to big and loveable, who carried the weight of his friends problems because he knows they need it. 

 

“Pidge?” Lance said, voice breaking at the end. She moved her gaze to Lance. She hasn't once seen him this tired, this drained in a long time and a face she had hope she  would never seen again. She saw a tear fall against his face and  _ God no Lance please _ . Her best friend who brought her back up when others pushed her down, who pulled her from the depths of their elementary school library. Her best friend who stayed up late with her and Hunk to make sure she got enough sleep when her mind just wouldn't stop. Her best friend Lance, who flirts and laughs and  _ loves _ so  _ deeply _ it hurts. 

 

Pidge couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips. “Pidge?” She stood up from her chair, jumping in between his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hey.” He put one of his hands on her head, running his fingers through her hair. “Its okay, its not your fault it's mine.” She shook her head, tightening her grip.  _ How dare he! _ Lance didn't deserve what life through at him, it was brutal and unforgiving. He had gone through so much in such little time, the heartbreak, the loss, the pain. 

 

“Don't you dare.” She sobbed. “Don't you dare say it was your fault.” 

 

“Pidge-”

 

“No!” Pidge shook her head again.“It's our fault, ours not yours.” She remembered the funeral, how Lance looked so drained, he almost looked sick. How his eyes, were stripped of any life or happiness. “We didn't see, we didn't know, dammit Lance, we were too caught up in our own world to see yours falling apart. What's worse is that we knew, we knew, and we didn't pay attention.”

 

“Pidge.” Lance buried his face in her shoulder, sniffling.

 

She looked up towards Hunk, his eyes were droopy and his cheeks were stained with tears. “How long did you know?”

 

Hunk wiped his cheeks. “I-I didn't know t-the whole s-story.” Hunk let out the small hiccup he does when he cries. 

 

Hunk wrapped his arms around both of them, when they barely heard Lance's voice. “Please don't leave me.”

 

Pidge could not ever think of better friends than these two, and she would never want to. They've been through too much together to let this friendship ever go. Too much loss and heartache. Too many sleepovers and laughs. Too many nights staying up playing video games and binge watching shows. No, this here is what Pidge will never let go of.  “Never.”


	6. Happy birthday Pidge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pidge's birthday!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IM LATE STOP YELLING AT ME!
> 
> I'm about to use the oldest excuse in the book. It's the end of the school year, you know what that means, too many fucking test for Christ sakes!

Pidge was startled awake by the door opening, and by Greens viscous barking. Hunk and Lance both stepped into her room.  “HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIDGE!” 

 

Pidge groaned. She grabbed one of her pillows and buried her face in it. “I love you guys but why!” She sat up as she took a glance at the clock, it read 12:00. 

 

“In retrospects,” Hunk started. “We thought you would be awake.”

 

“And we wanted to be the first ones to wish you a happy birthday.” Lance sat down by her bedside, delicately holding a cupcake with a candle stuck through the middle. “Matt beat us to it last year.”

 

Pidge smiled and took the cupcake from Lancesd hands. “So what you're saying is,I should have expected this.”

 

Both boys nodded. “Go on, make a wish. “ Hunk grabbed Green, holding her in his arms. “Before Green goes for the cupcake.” 

 

She closed her eyes, tossing wish ideas in her head. “I wish Matt could be here.” She muttered quietly, before blowing out the candle.

 

“Yay!” Lance clapped, while Hunk moved Greens paws for her to clap as well. 

 

She removes the candle, before taking a bite. She turned excitedly to Hunk. “It's peanut butter!”

 

“What am I chopped liver?” Lance said. “I helped!” 

 

She giggled at Lance's hurt face. She wrapped an arm around Lance and then Hunk. “I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too.” Hunk pecked her temple. 

She stood up trying to push Lance off the bed. “Now let me sleep you monsters.” 

 

Lance (being Lance) didn’t budge and proceed to lay on her bed. “I’m good here.”

 

Hunk plopped down on the bed as well. “Hm, nice and comfy.”

 

She sighed. “Are we actually gonna continue the birthday cuddles tradition?” 

 

“Yes, because I stayed awake for you and I have work at eight.” Lance started scouching up on her bed till his head rested on her pillows. 

 

“That sounds like a personal problem.” She crawled on all fours until she was plopped down in between the two. She sighed in content as she leaned her head against Hunks chest while Lance pressed against her back. 

 

“You’re a personal problem.” Lance muttered in her hair. Pidge hummed closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. 

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


_ Oh, Tell me you love _

 

“I NEED SOMEONE!” Pidge screamed at the top of her lungs. “ON DAYS LIKE THIS I DO!” She dances around the kitchen counter she was cleaning. “ON DAYS LIKE THIS-” 

 

She stopped when she heard the front door open, followed by a, “Pidge! I'm home!” She yelped, dashing towards the stereo and shutting it off. Hunk walked into the kitchen giving her a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

 

She cleared her throat. “Um, cleaning.” She pointed to the counter that she just finished cleaning. “Lance had another class, so I took on the responsibility of cleaning, while hes working.”

 

“Damn.” Hunk brought over grocery bags and placed them on the floor. “It's gonna be Shiro's job now.” Hunk muttered while taking out his phone.

 

“What's Shiro's job?” Pidge asked, while Hunk looked like a deer in headlights. 

 

Before Hunk answered her, the door opened again with Allura bringing in more bags. “Hunk where do I put the bags?” When she saw Pidge her face broke into a grin. “Pidge! Happy Birthday!” She set the bags down to give Pidge a hug. “You're getting old now.”

 

“I'm twenty-one.” 

 

“Don't worry you're still young to my number five.” Coran said walking in with more bags. He set them down and gave Pidge a hug as well. “Happy Birthday!”

 

“Thanks.” She gestured to the bags. “What with all the bags?” She turned to the kitchen where both Hunk and Allura started unpacking the food. “Are you gonna make a damn buffet for my birthday? Because i'm all on board with that.”

  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


Usually when Hunk went into  _ full baking mode _ as Lance called it, Hunk could be a little scary. With Allura in the kitchen, he seemed more relaxed, how he was when he was just casually cooking dinner. They would joke and laugh and Pidge was starting to think Hunk was possessed. Pidge kept sneakily taking photos and sending them to Lance, who was finally on his way home from the dance studio where he worked. It was a surprise that he came home late. Usually he would come home at like noon or one, but Lance was coming home at three. 

 

“Hunk, no it doesn't work like that.” Pidge looked up from the card game her and Coran were playing, to see Allura stirring a bowl.

 

“What do you mean? I know what I'm doing.” Hunk took control of the spoon, bumping his hip with her in the process. “I'm minoring in culinary so I know more.” 

 

“Debatable.” She giggled, bumping back into him. She laid her hand over his and helped with the stirring. Pidge almost wanted to groan about how oblivious Hunk was. Even with his brown skin, anyone could see the red in his cheeks from miles away. She looked over at Coran, to see if he too was seeing this sorry excuse of flirting, but he was too busy looking at his playing cards. 

 

The opening of the door is what saved her from wanting to yell at Hunk and Allura to stop pinning. Lance walked into the house, immediately started being attacked by Blue. “Honey I'm home!” 

 

“Hello my boy.” Coran said as he laid down a playing card. “How was work?”

 

Lance sat down at the dining table next to Pidge, dropping his duffle bag by his feet. “Exhausting. I love teaching dance but my god it's tiring.” He gestured to the cards. “What are guys playing?”

 

“Bullshit!” Pidge suddenly snapped at Coran. “I call bullshit! There is no way you have that many sevens!”

 

Coran groaned. “Oh quiznack. I thought I was doing well.” Pidge slid him her cards to Coran as he started shuffling them for the next game.

 

Lance blinked. “Ok, deal me in Coran.” He leaned towards Pidge and nodded to the lovesicks idiots in the kitchen. “So, what's up with that?”

 

“They are oblivious idiots that don't see what's right in front of them.” She harshly whispered, before groaning. “Why isn't Keith or Shiro answering me?” She had texted them multiple times throughout the day, but neither of them responded.

 

Almost immediately, everyone in the room froze. “You know how they are, always late to everything.” Hunk nervously chuckled.

 

“You're lying.” Pidge said without looking up from her phone. “Does this have something to do with 'Shiro's job’ that you said earlier.” 

 

“Well, you have fun explaining that Hunk.” Lance stood up from his chair, almost tripping over his duffle bag. “I'm gonna go shower.”

 

When Lance left, Coran sighed. “I thought we were gonna play cards.”

  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


“Bullshit!” Lance pointed to the card Pidge just added to the pile. “You already laid down a king!”

 

Pidge lifted up the card before she laid it on the table, it showed the king of hearts. “Boom! I win!”

 

Groans and complaints filled the room. “Oh come on!” Hunk said. “I call foul!”

 

They were once again playing cards. It was roughly five in the afternoon.  Hunk and Allura finished the cake, and put it in the freezer. Still no show of Shiro nor Keith and Pidge had already video called her parents. Although the problem was Matt wasn't with them, which put a bit of a damper in her mood. “Stop being a sore loser.” Pidge said,  sticking her tongue out at him. 

 

“Next round for sure. I'm gonna beat you.” Hunk grumbled, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“You said that about the last three rounds.” Allura laughed, grabbing her cards from Corans dealing hand. 

 

“This time for sure.” 

 

Before they could get into the next game, the dogs both barked and ran towards the front door. “Blue! Green! Calm down.” Lance called out. He stood up, taking his cards with him. “I don't trust any of you.” 

 

“How dare he not trust us.” Coran said. 

 

Pidge shifted her cards around, putting them in numeric order. “You were gonna look at his cards Coran.”

 

“Shhhh, no need to say it out loud.”  Coran leaned over the table, as if telling a secret, but everyone heard it. 

 

“Pidge! Guess who arrived!” Lance called from the living room.

 

“It’s my birthday, I don't have to guess on anything!”

 

“Shame, I thought you would be excited to see us.” Pidge's eyes widen. She turned in her chair to see Keith and Shiro walk into the dining room. 

 

She launched herself at Keith. “You guys took forever.”  

 

“Sorry traffic.” Shiro said. He opened her arms for her to walk into, and Pidge couldn't stop the heat from rushing to her cheeks. 

 

She smiled at him as she put her arms in the air. “You come down here and hug me you giant.” Pidge stood on her tiptoes while Shiro had to lean down to hug her. His hands landed on her waist and he picked her up, swirling her. 

 

“Shiro!” She shrieked.

 

“Happy birthday Pidge.” Shiro said when he set her back down on the floor. 

 

Pidge was about to say something else but another voice interrupted. “Am I a ghost over here? Also when did you get dogs?”

 

She looked over in the living room. He was surrounded by both Blue and Green, sniffing him rather violently. His was was longer than she remembered, and he had that stupid smug grin on his face. “Matt!”

 

She lunged at him, which cause him to stumbled, but  he caught her nonetheless. “Oof, seems you missed me.” Matt chuckled, burying his face in her neck. 

 

“When did you get here?” She asked. “How did you get here?”

 

Matt broke the hug. “Well it was Lance's great idea to fly me here from Italy.” He gestured to Lance who looked smug at the opposite side of the room.

 

“What can I say? It was a selfless act. You should praise me.” Lance walked over to the couch, petting Blues head in the process.

 

“You cheeky son of a bitch!” She hugged him. “Thank you!”

 

He pecked the top of her head. “Anything for little pidgeons special day.”

 

Matt came up behind her and lifted her up. “Why are you all lifting me!?”

 

“Because you're all grown up and I don't want you to be?” Matt faked cry as they walked to the dining room. 

 

Hunk apparently took the mint ice cream cake from the freezer and placed it on the table. “You make it sound like she's dying.” Allura said. 

 

“Slowly, but surely.” Matt said.

 

Hunk lit the bright green 21 candles. “Who's ready to see sing?”

 

“No, no singing.” Pidge hid her face in her hands as they sang anyway.

 

When they finally finished the dreadful song. Matt put his chin on her shoulder. “Make a wish.” 

 

She looked around the room. Lance and Hunk stood on the opposite side of the dining  table, both recording on their phones. Coran and Allura were to the side as was Shiro and Keith. Everyone was waiting for her to blow out the candles. She didn't need to make a wish though, she had everything she need right here. She blew out the candles anyway. 


End file.
